


Adventure's Out There!

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: "Variety is the spice of life," Charlie said. The next thing Bill knew, he was ziplining into a valley and rappelling down a waterfall!
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Victoire Weasley
Series: Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 3





	Adventure's Out There!

Strapped to his surprisingly comfortable harness, Bill Weasley squinted as he looked down from where he stood on the edge of the rugged cliff. The clouds had a rosy glow from the light of the setting sun, and the green-tipped treetops and the snow-capped mountains in the distance were veiled in the lightest of mists.

His heart stuttered. It was higher than it had looked from the ground, and Bill turned towards his brother, fear evident in his eyes. "You're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Yes! I promise you it's incredible! You'll wish you could do this every day!" Charlie beamed as he finished buckling up. In his excitement, he bounced on the spot, ignoring the squeaking of the wires under his weight. Putting on his helmet and gripping the handles overhead, he was ready to leap from the platform and experience his twentieth zip-line ride.

"No. You're crazy, Charlie. I _refuse_. We are _not_ doing this." Bill reached down to unbuckle himself from the harness, but Charlie interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, we are!" The younger Weasley grinned before he thwacked Bill's back, shoving him off the cliff. He jumped off his own a split second later.

While Charlie whooped and hollered in delight, Bill's ear-splitting screams echoed through the foggy valley. The wind howled in his ears as the trolley whistled while hurtling down the zip-line. Heart thundering against his ribcage, Bill watched the treetops zoom under his dangling legs and even a falcon swooping past. His eye travelled to the edge of the woodland where the green became a blanket of white, but before he could admire the breathtaking view, his ride came to a slow halt.

As he shakily unbuckled himself from his harness, Bill's heart pounded and a radiant smile lit him up from the inside out. It was a perfect contrast to the shrill screams that he had emitted only a few seconds before.

"So, what did you think?" Charlie asked, hurrying over to his side, his own Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

Bill couldn't believe the words that fell from his lips the next second. "Let's do that again!"

* * *

_Three days ago._

"Variety is the spice of life, Bill," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the living room at Shell Cottage. "You're a Curse-Breaker, but you never do anything fun anymore. Remember when we used to go out and party all night?"

"Yes, but now I have a family to look after," Bill reminded him patiently, Accioing Victoire's sippy cup. It zoomed into his hands and he handed it to seven-month-old Victoire before plucking her from her crib. He cooed at her sweetly as he began unbuttoning her onesie to change her nappy.

"Merlin, you're so boring," Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You used to wear earrings and streak your hair in different colours, and _now_ look at you! Changing Tori's nappies and cooking in the kitchen. You've turned into Mum."

"I'd like to see _you_ try changing her," Bill said with a soft laugh. "She's got a really strong grip, and only Merlin can save you if she grabs onto your earring."

Charlie swallowed and glanced at the small mark on Bill's left earlobe. He pointed at the scar and asked, "Is that where she…"

"Oh, yeah. She took a huge chunk off, too. It was almost impossible to get her to let go," Bill stated calmly, and Charlie paled. He cleaned his hands with a quick Aguamenti and Evanescoed the dirty nappy and wipes. "I'm so proud of you, yes, I am," he cooed, leaning down to kiss Victoire's plump cheek.

She giggled as she dropped her sippy cup and reached up to grab onto Bill's hair, who didn't even stop her. As she yanked on his brother's long locks, Charlie winced in pain, suddenly grateful for his own cropped hair.

"Tell you what… I'll be in charge of changing her _if_ you promise to do something fun with me soon," Charlie said, leaning against the back of the pale yellow couch. Fleur's mother had gifted it to them on their wedding day, and no one had had the heart to tell her how hideous it was.

"Does this involve dragons?" Bill inquired pointedly, and Charlie scowled. "Charlie, you know I'm not going to come to ride a dragon with you. Fleur—and Mum—will kill us both if they found out."

"Fine! Merlin, you suck the fun out of everything now," Charlie grumbled, but he began to think of something else they could do for fun. He was in England for only a week, and he wanted to make the most of his time with his family.

Suddenly, the idea of ziplining through the snow-covered mountains in Scotland popped into his mind. When he revealed his plan to Bill, his brother stared at him with disbelief. "You want to hurtle down a wire with only a couple of strings attached to your body for fun? Are you out of your mind?"

"You sound like Percy," Charlie teased, and the comparison immediately made Bill bristle. No matter what people portray to the public, no one ever wants to be compared to their sibling. Everyone wants to be 'unique', and so did Bill.

Instantly, he reached his hand out and asked, "You promise you'll change Tori's nappies if I go ziplining with you?"

"Deal."

* * *

"What else do you do for fun, Charlie?" Bill asked excitedly, blood thrumming in his veins as the two brothers trekked through the muddy forest towards the waterfall.

"A few years ago, I went paragliding in Rio de Janeiro… Oh, and I also dove off a cliff."

"Mum doesn't know anything, does she?" Bill asked, amused, as he dragged his feet through the mud. The ground made it difficult to not lose traction, and he hoped he was sure-footed. He moved closer to the trees and further away from the edge of the cliff, not wishing to plummet to his death. He did have his wand on him, but Charlie had dared him to pretend to be a Muggle, claiming their adventure would be more exciting as Muggles rather than wizards.

"Nah! She'd pop a vein or two if she found out," Charlie said, laughing heartily at the image. "You know how she is."

Finally, the two men arrived safely at the top, and they began to put on their harnesses and tie the ropes to the sturdy rocks. Charlie had explained to him beforehand what to expect while rappelling down the waterfall, so Bill knew the basics. Still, he wasn't sure if this adventure would be as exciting as riding the zip-line, but he would still go through with it.

The waterfall was Mediterranean-blue, and if Bill didn't know any better, he would have said it seemed magical. The water swished over the rocks, thundering down into the crystal-clear pool and foaming at the bottom. As Bill turned his back on the waterfall and readied himself to climb down, his foot slipped and he fell onto his backside.

"Ha! Amateur!" Charlie taunted, walking confidently backwards towards the rocky ledge.

Bill stuck his tongue out at him and stood up to try again. The air was musty and cool against his skin, and Bill took a deep breath in to pluck up his Gryffindor courage. He glanced down at Charlie, who had already begun descending the rocky surface, and he decided to copy his younger brother's stance. Slowly letting himself down the waterfall, Bill opened his legs wide and began finding perfect footholds in the rocks to steady himself.

The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

"I'm doing it!" Bill yelled down at Charlie, delighted at the exhilaration coursing through his body while the water whizzed past his ear.

In his excitement, he accidentally let go of the rope that held him up. Losing his balance, he swung to the right side of the falls and was drenched by the ice-cold water. As he spluttered on the freezing water, Bill let out a terrified shriek, making Charlie burst into loud guffaws.

"Get back to the left," Charlie hollered up at him, his amusement evident in his tone. "There's a foothold near that pointy rock that looks like Ron's nose!"

"What the hell? How am I supposed to find something like that?" Bill yelled, shivering and trembling with the cold.

"Ugh. Just swing to the left and find something to put your foot on!"

Bill swung back and forth until he managed to put his foot on the edge of a rock. _Come to think of it, it does look like Ron's nose._ "Oh. You meant this rock!" he called out, and Charlie laughed and gave him a thumbs-up.

It took them ten minutes to reach the bottom of the waterfall, and once Bill's feet were firmly on the ground, he sat down with a triumphant grin on his face. His breath was still irregular when Charlie pulled out his wand to cast a Hot Air Charm on Bill to dry his clothes. "Wow. That was incredible. I can understand why you like to do these things regularly."

Charlie shook his head and sat down beside Bill, not caring if his clothes got dirty. "I don't do this regularly, Bill. It's just that when life gets repetitive, you should do something to spice it up. Do something new. _I_ like to do things that make normal people think they're going to die. It doesn't mean you have to do those same things to refresh yourself."

"You mean, we could have done something else?"

"Sure. But it wouldn't have been as fun as watching you choke on that water," Charlie teased, bumping his shoulder against Bill's.

Bill glowered at him and smacked Charlie's head. "Arse… But really, Charlie, thanks for doing this. I really needed to get away from everything."

"Don't get so sentimental on me," Charlie said quickly, moving away from Bill, who grinned and wrapped his arm to pull him closer. "Ugh! Bill! Stop that! Let go of me!"

Bill guffawed and mussed his brother's hair. "By the way, you now get to change Tori's nappies till the day you go back to your precious dragons."

Charlie groaned audibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :)


End file.
